Leanne Taylor
Leanne Lemmle Taylor is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary, portrayed by Emma Myles. She serves as a recurring antagonist/anti-villain throughout the series. Personality Leanne is easily appealed and influenced by radical ideas and leader figures due to her desire of feeling part of a group. She tends to devote herself fully and obsessively to any religious, or social, group she attaches herself to. She is typically rude and hateful to anyone who doesn't share her views, as seen in her showing resentment to Pennsatucky in Season Two, and Soso in Season Three. She typically tries to take over when she gets a taste of power and is very protective of her beliefs. Despite this, Leanne is shown to be very loyal towards people she loves, including her family, Pennsatucky in Season One and her best friend Angie. Physical Appearance Leanne is very fair skinned with long blonde hair and a slim build. She has severely discoloured and decayed teeth, most likely as a result of her addiction to methamphetamines. Biography Before Litchfield For a list of episodes featuring Leanne's flashbacks, see here. Leanne grew up in a strict Amish community and speaks Pennsylvania Dutch. During her Rumspringa in 2004, she briefly left her family to experience secular life and became involved in drugs. She later rejoins her former community, deciding to be baptized fully into the church instead of leaving it as some of her peers choose to do. On the day of the ceremony, police find a drug-laden backpack in the cornfield separating the Amish community from its surroundings, and trace it back to Leanne. She is forced to expose her friends, children from her community who have abandoned the Amish way of life, as well as parts of a drug cartel in order to remain with her family. When she returns, she is shunned for betraying her kind (and for causing some of the Elders' children to get arrested) and subsequently runs away after hearing her parents discussing what to do with her. It is currently unknown why she's locked up despite cooperating with the police, but a popular (but completely speculative) fan-theory postulates that she may have been placed on probation with house arrest as a reduced charge for her cooperation, and by running away she violated that probation, ultimately resulting in reinstatement of her original sentence. Season One Leanne was close friends with Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett and backs up Doggett in many situations. She is supposedly a devoted Christian along with Doggett. Taylor is seen exchanging sexual favors with George Mendez for drugs. Season Two She stands up against Doggett and is shown to break off into her own character with her friends, leaving Doggett by herself. As she and Angie's friendship continue to grow, Leanne somewhat takes over Pennsatucky's leadership role. During the flood situation, Leanne and Angie sneak off into the kitchen and snort nutmeg, causing them to get high. Season Three She spends most of her time being part of the organization that worships Norma. Her history of fundamentalism causes her to go way overboard and ruin the entire "Norma experience" for the others. For example, she forces all the inmates to scream out 'what they're feeling' and tries to get everyone to treat the group as a serious religion. She also continually bullies Soso, because she refers to the group as a club, and not a religion in front of Chaplain Royce. Like in past seasons, she and Angie return to their drug tendencies and do some of the heroin that Nicky has stashed away. Season Four Leanne is often seen with the White Power Group, having resumed her status as more of a follower than a leader. Leanne and Angie are seen alerting the others in the Suburbs about the ensuing riot in the last episode of the season. Season Five N/A Relationships Family **Mother and Father - in flashbacks both of Leanne's parents seem supportive and loving, after Leanne gives a speech during her baptism her father tells her he'd rather have her than a hundred quiet daughters. After Leanne gives up the names of the ex-Amish kids who are doing and selling drugs, the community wants very little to do with her and her parents don't know what to do. Once she's in prison Leanne believes that they wouldn't care if she lived or died but at the end of season five she sees her mother in the crowd watching for her. Friends *Angie Rice - Angie is Leanne's best friend; Leanne has the dominant role in the friendship and generally bosses Angie around after their friendship with Doggett is over. She is a former follower of Doggett. *Loretta - Leanne's friend, and a former follower of Doggett. *Kasey Sankey - Fellow member of the White Power Group. *Helen Van Maele - Fellow member of the White Power Group. *Brandy Epps - Fellow member of the White Power Group. *Jennifer Digori - Fellow member of the White Power Group. *Linda Ferguson Enemies * Brook Soso - Leanne did not sympathized with Soso during Norma of worship, especially when she offended about their religion. * Poussey Washington - Poussey was extremely angry at Leanne when Soso almost killed. Leanne was upset when Poussey died, since there would be more who produce drink. * Weeping Woman - Leanne was angry with her cries when the toast fell to the ground. * Maria Ruiz - Leanne warned Maria on the task force in prison. * Pennsatucky (former friends) - In season five Pennsatucky helps Coates escape rather than being held hostage with the other guards, this alone was enough to piss of Leanne and Angie, but when she threw him her gun the trigger went off, shooting Leanne's middle finger. Memorable Quotes Gallery Season One "Tit Punch" Leanne1.png = Leanne Tiffany 3.jpg Trivia *Her dream job is as a marine biologist, as she mentions in "Looks Blue, Tastes Red". However, this seem to be solely because she wants to swim with dolphins. *In her childhood, she was once a girl scout in troup 247 where she was taught how to use tampons, as she mentions in "Can't Fix Crazy". Navigation Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Laundress Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters